Beautiful Love Story
by midnightwillow4
Summary: Melissa is ugly girl who captures Draco Malfoy's attention, even though her sister is very pretty. This is my first fanfiction please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like story. This is my first story I write. Please review.**

Melissa Nott was a girl, who was always ignored compared by her older sister; Terry Nott. Terry always had the best cloths, broomsticks and the best make ups. Everyone, loved Terry. All the boy, wanted to date her. It was so unfair, that her sister was so pretty and perfect. Terry had straight, bleached blonde hair, interesting hazel eyes and the perfect tan. Melissa had curly messy, dark brown hair and muddy brown eye. She always look like a mess while Terry was so put together. Today for example Terry was wearing an short mini skirt, high heels and a low cut top under her black robe. Terry had a pink sparkles flower, in her hair. Melissa was wearing a pair of black pant and a boring white blouse under her robes with ugly worn flat her grandma had given her. She had nothing on her hairs.

Terry Nott ,was in Gryfinffidor but Melissa was in Slytherin. Their family was all proud Gryffindor's. When they found out that they're youngest daughter ,was in Slytherin they were very angry. Melissa and Terry had an older brother who had just graduated, from Hogwarts named Carls and he always teased Melissa. He was such a mean jerk.

At Hogwarts, Melissa felt at home with all the Slytherin. Everyone, was so nice to her. Her sister would avoid her and they didn't see each other much because they were in diferent houses. Melissa had a friend named Daphane Greengriss and Ella Boot. These were her only friends but Terry had a bunch of friends that she would hang out with. Melissa went to her first class potions ;with Professor Snape. Snape was her favorite teacher ;but she felt like she could relate to him. They were both unwanted, and disliked by most people. "

"Class, said Snape, " today we are going to cook a new potion called "Polijuice Potion". This potion is designed, to make you switch bodies with another person."

Snape made a list of ingredients, and intrusions and they brewer the potion. Melissa was amazing at Potions so she cooked the potion quickly. At the end of the class she had the perfect potion. Her potion was purple while everyone else's was a hidous shade of brown or green. She was proud of her accomplish and she was leaving Professor Snape asked her to stay behind.

"Mr.s Nott, I have to say I was impressed by your potion." He smiled.

"Thank you Peoffersur," she said. Melissa and Snape left the classroom. As Snpae left to his office Melissa went back to the office and had an idea. She took her polyjuice potion and put it in her ugly bag. She went off to her next class with Professor Flicktwit where she practiced her charms. After charms she went to lunch she sat with her friend Daphane and Ophelia. They ate pizza and soda for lunch before going to their final class Charms. They arrived at the tower and entered Professor Twrlewany's class for Divination.

"Welcome to Divination. Today we will drink tea and see our futures in the midst from the tea."

Everyone drank tea but had trouble seeing stuff in the mist. After class Melissa was going down the stairs when she tripped on her cloak and fell down the stair. She nearly crash into Draco Malfoy, who had a look of shock on his face. Melissa started, to cry in pain and embracment. She had a black eyes, a broken noses and ribs. Draco escorted her, to the hospital wings where Madame Pomfry took care of Melissa.

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this chapter is longer than that other chapter.**

The next day Melissa, put on her boring black pants and a gray top under her robes. She wore a pair of sneakers with no socks. She couldn't find any clean socks so she was forced to go bare. Melissa would usually be forced to wear unmatching socks but today she didn't even have that option. Melissa went to her first class of the day with Ophelia which was supposed to be Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

She taught them: how to transfigure, a rabbit, into a stupid cat. Unfortunately Ophelia's rabbit kept turning into a mice but Melissa was able to do it correctly .

"Great job Mrs. Nott!" yelled Professor Mcgonacall. "Thirty points to Slytherine!"

Melissa smile, modestly. The next class was Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Ambridge. Everyone sit at their tables and read it in silence. After class, they went to lunch. For lunch they ate macaroni and cheese and garlic bread and tomatoe soup. Lunch was delicious so Melissa, went to the library to study. While in the library, she was looked through her hideous bag when she founded her ,quill and that polyjuice potion she had taken from Snipe's room. She rememberthat she wanted to give some to her sister. She left the library, and went up to her common room where she found her sister flirting with Zebrine Blasé . She snuck up behind her and hugged her as she pulled out a hand full of her hair .

"WHAT THE HELL, IS WRONG WITH YOU?" scream Terry in annoyance?

Melissa smile, "Sorry, I just wanted to hug you ."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelling Terry .

Melissa run, away with some of Terry's fake blonde hair in her hands. She ran into the Great Hall. She opened the potion and put Terry's hair in it and drank it. She felt weird, and her clothes became too small. Melissa ran to the bathroom. She screamed in horrors when she saw herself in the mirror she was Terry.

Melissa who now looked like Terry walked back to her common room. Suddenly she saw herself running .

Melissa was shocked, suddenly she saw herelf stop. The copy of herself started to scream.

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE MELISSA AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" said Terry.

"Terry, is that you?" Mellissa asked.

"NO DUH?!" screamed Terry. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"I don't know." Lied Melissa.

"I LOOK HIDEOUS! I HAVE A DATE WITH MICHAEL CORNER AND NOW I'M SCREWED. I CAN'T GO LIKE THIS!"

"I could go instead of you and pretend to be you." Melissa offers.

"YEAH RIGHT SO YOU CAN SCREW EVERYTHING UP!"

"I can do it!" I said again.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Terry look angry.

"I promise I won't mess it up!"

Terry finally calm down a little, "Fine but I sweared if you mess this up I will cut off all my hair and then you'll be stuck with an ugly hair cut."

Terry grabbed me, and shoved me, all the way to her room. I caught a glimpse of myself, in the mirror I looked blonde.

My sister, picked out a strange outfit for me. She made me wear a tight, short black sparkly dress with stellitos. She then put on a bunch of make up. When I looked at the mirror I almost screamed. I basically looked like a skanky prostitute.

"How can you go out like this?" I asking still shocked.

"Just shut up, and do what I tell you. You need to secure a second date with Michael or else. Also just do whatever he wants you to do"

"What do you mean whatever he wants.." I asking.

"SHUT UP! WERE LATE!" Terry shove me to the entrance of the school.

"Wait were's our date?"

My sister Terry spotted Michael and ran behind a statue.

Micahel was guy with brown hair an adorable smile that was totally adorable. All of the sudden I remembered this was my first date and Terr'ys millionth date.

"Hi, Terry. Are you ready to go?" Michael asked adorably.

I stared at Micahel. My first date. He was a boy in Raven claw . He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

"ummm…. Terry?" he asked uncertain after a minute.

I giggled in embrassement. "Sorry."

He smiled understandingly.

"Where are we going ?" I asked stupiedly.

"Ummm….. You said that you had surprise place for us to have our date at." Michael was looking at me like I was dumb.

"Uhhh… Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Umm… our date is at…."

Michael smiled, "There is no surprise you just made that up so that I'd go on a date with you."

"Uhhh yeah. Sorry." I shook my head, of all the things Terry could have told me she could have atleast told me she had promised the boy a surprise.

We both, stood there awkwardly. I smiled and he smiled back. Suddenly I saw myself walk up.

"Hi, Terry." Said my sister who looked like me at the moment because of the polyjuice potion.

"Hi, Terry." I replied. My sister gave me a look of disgust. "I mean Melissa…" Melissa corrected feeling very stupid.

Michael begin to look nervous. He nervously looked at me.

"So what's up Melissa?" he asked nervously.

"Oh you know nothing ." she replied. "Can I have a word with my sister?" asked my sister Terry.

"yEah sure go ahead. Take your time." Said Michael.

Melissa took my head and lead me to another place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she wishperd angrily while looking pissed off. "You called me Terry when I'm Melissa. You know what just cancel the damn date I like this Michael guy but you're going to scare him away. You go tell him the date is postponed to next weekend."

Melissa walked to Michael. "Hi Micahel I'm going to have to cancel the date to next weekend."

"Wait Why?" asked MICHAEL.

Right before Melissa could answer him she began to fell weird . I was changing back to myself. I ran away as my hair turned to it's ugly shade of brown and my eyes became boring again.

**plaese review!**


End file.
